Ashes To Ashes
by BlueIsForNightmares
Summary: This is a story about a group of friends who become vampires against their will. Each one finds that there is more to them then meets the eye and fall in love with other vampires.
1. Waking Up

I woke up in a house that was not mine. I woke up in a bed that was not mine. I woke up in clothes that were not mine. The only thing I recognized was the person that was lying next to me. My friend, Bell. She wasn't herself though. She was even more pale then usual and there was something in her face that was different. Her long brown curly hair was everywhere. I looked at my hair. The brown strands felt silky and smooth against my cold fingers. I was just as pale as Bell and I wondered if I looked like her too. I tried to get off of the bed and walk over to a mirrior, but I fell over. The weight of my body was too much for my legs. My fall seemed to have woken up bell, because she was now sitting upright and her eyes were wide open. I was shocked to see that the color of her eyes were blood red.

"Bell...Your....Your eyes..." I studdered.

"What about them?" She asked, puzzled.

"They're red." I stated.

"So are yours." She said back.

"What happened? How did we get here? I...I don't remember anything!" I was scared. Extremely scared.

"Calm down Rosella." Bell comforted me "I don't remember anything either, but i'm sure we'll figure it out."

She walked over to me and helped me off of the floor. We walked out into the hallway of this huge house. We heard two people argueing down the stairs.

"What do we do?" One voice male yelled.

"I have no idea." Said the other male voice.

"Well we have to explain what happened! They could wake up any minute!"

"You're right, but how do we tell them that them there lives are ruined? They seemed like nice girls. The one kept saying 'Protect them' the entire time that I carried her. Dameon said that the girl he carried tried to run over and help her friend, and that she told him to help her friend and not herself."

We didn't know what to say. We walked over to where they could see us. Both boys stared at us. One had midnight black hair and the same red eyes and the other had caramel brown hair and red eyes as well.

"What is going on?" Bell demanded.

"Scott. We should tell them." Said the one boy.

"Okay Skyler." Scott said "Follow us ladies."


	2. Not So Human

We walked into what I figured to be the living room. It was averaged sized and looked like a room you would see in the early 1800's.

"Have a seat."The boy whose name I now knew was Scott.

Bell and I sat on the red velvet couch.

"What are your names?" The other man, Skyler, asked us.

"I'm Rosella and this is Bell." I anwered instantly.

I was shoched i'd told him with no problems. I felt pothetic.

"Well I think you figured out our names." He said, with a grim look on his face.

How can someone so beautiful look so sad?

"Just get to the point of all of this!" Bell yelled.

She seemed to be mad because there was something wrong and they weren't telling us what was wrong.

"You aren't human anymore." Scott said simply, as if it were nothing.

"What!" Bell and I yelled in unison.

"Yeah." He continued "Niether are we. But you are still some how different from us. Your not fully what we are. You're _half_ human."

"What would the other half of us be?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Your vampires." He said.

"That is impossible!" Bell yelled "This is not funny!"

"What do you think attacked you last night!" Scott hissed "It wasn't anything human! That's for sure! You're like us! Deal with it!"

I walked over to Scott, he was only about a foot taller than me.

"Shut your mouth!" I said sharply "You try waking up and not remebering anything and finding out that you aren't human anymore! If you don't stop screaming at us i'm going to shove mt foot so far up your butt that your face would look like a botox injection gone wrong!"

He seemed to get the message. Bell came over and led me back over to the couch so I wouldn't do anything i'd regret. She was the one who could control herself. I'm the one that can be pushed too far.

"You don't remember what happened?" Skyler asked in a quiet voice.

"Not a thing." I answered.

"Go get Rae and and the others." Scott told Skyler.

Skyler shook his head, and in the blink of an eye he was gone. I looked around and Scott seemed to notice."

"We're super fast." He said in a mocking tone.

I glared at him.

"Just stating a fact. Don't try and tell me you weren't thinking that." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Skyler was sitting next to me and I jumped. He laughed,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, smiling.

I smiled too.

"It's fine." I said.

He kept looking at me.

"Skyler."Scott said.

Skyler paid no attention.

"SKYLER!" He yelled for a second time.

"What?" He said, turning his attention away from me.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Dameon will be here in a few minutes." He answered "The rest are hunting and will not be back for a few days."

Before he could respond a chocolate brown haired boy appeared next to Bell. It didn't affect her at all.

"Let's explain it to them now." He said.


	3. Stuck In Hell

"Hello." The chocolate haired boy said to Bell. "Dameon, pleased to meet you."

"Charmed." Bell retorted.

I only waved, confusion held my capability to form words.

"So are you at least comfortable? It's going to be a long talk…" Dameon said leaning into Bell's side.

"Sort of…" Bell returned, shoving him away.

"Ah…"

"Well this is getting us nowhere." Scott sighed.

"Then you explain the whole mess!" Dameon yelled.

"So wait a sec…we're half vampires?" I asked.

Scott nodded.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"You…still have blood in your systems…" Skyler declared.

"…I guess that makes sense…" Bell muttered.

I nodded. Skyler looked at me and creased his eye brows. Dameon gave Bell a bit of a pout, which was funny because this was her weakness. She loved guys that pouted. She looked over at his face then looked back at me. I chuckled at her expression.

"So, technically speaking, we're, in a way, still…alive?" I asked.

"Yes and no. It's complicated." Scott answered.

I nodded. This whole situation was just too weird. One day your one of the most unpopular girls in school, next you're a smexi vampiress. None it really made sense. I looked at Skyler. He was sitting and staring at me. I had no idea why.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked him.

He looked at me like it was obvious.

"No reason." He sighed.

I smilied. There was just something adoreable about him. Something that made me want to stare at him as well.

"Why are you staring?" He asked, smiling.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"No reason." I answered.

"Tell me." He said, smiling "Whatever it is, you're embarassed about it."

"Am not!" I said like a three year old.

"Yes you are!" He laughed.

"She thinks you're cute." Bell said.

She looked shocked that she had said that.

"How do you know that!" I yelled, fully embarrassed.

"I....I....I thought you just told me."

"No!" I yelled.

Then a question poped into my head.

"Do vampires have powers?" I asked.

Dameon gave me a grim smile.

Yes." He answered "Yes they do."

I turned to Bell.

"What were my exact words?"

"You said 'He's adoreable'" She answered, wide eyed.

"That's interesting." Dameon stated "I think she can read minds."

"There's more to it than that." Scott disagreed "She did that without even thinking about it twice. When you read minds, you can tell that they're thoughts rather than someones words. She thought that Rosella was telling her this right now. I think that she goes deeper than just reading the minds of others."

I looked at Skyler who looked extremely happy.

"What?" I asked.

"You think i'm cute." He laughed.

"Shut up! Before I knock your front teeth out!"

He still kept that annoying smile on his face.

"Will you still think i'm cute if I lose my front teeth?"

That was all I could take. I got up and bolted out of the living room, Into the room that was not mine, in the house that was not mine, and in the clothes that were not mine.


	4. Why Me?

I layed on the bed. I was so confused. What do you do when your whole world and life is taked away from you? What do you do when all sense of comfort and happiness dissapears right before your eyes? Some people would run and hide. Some people would try to deny it. I couldn't run or hide. I couldn't deny it. I knew I wasn't me anymore. When everything goes wrong, when your whole world colapses, you can do nothing.

"Don't think like that." Bell said.

"How can I not think like that? I've lost everything and all they do is make jokes and laugh! As if two lives weren't just ruined!" I cried.

The tears flowed down my hot red cheeks. No matter how hard I tried to stop crying, I couldn't. Bell instantly ran over to hug me. I squeazed her tightly. She was all I had now.

"I'm not all you have." She said.

"Then what else do I have?"

"You have a new life. You can start over. You can be whatever you want. We get to be the people we were born to be now. You need to look at the positives."

I didn't care about anything positive right now.

"Not only that." She continued "Skyler thinks you're cute too."

I laughed a little. I didn't believe her, but it was still funny to think about.

"I'm serious!" She laughed "You are so blind!"

That's when Skyler opened the door.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked "Alone?"

Bell hesitated, like she didn't tink it was a good idea.

"I won't hurt her." He promised.

"Okay." She said.

She then relesed me from the hug and left the room. I stared at the floor. Skyler came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"I am really really really sorry!" He apologized "I didn't mean to upset you. I think i've been around Dameon for too long."

I laughed. I agreed with him.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked, his beautiful red eyes staring into mine.

"I guess so." I said "But only if you tell me something."

"Okay." He laughed "What do you want to know?"

"What power do you have?"

He looked at me as if he knew that was what I was going to ask. It must have been pretty obvious though.

"I can go invisible."

"Really? That is so cool!"

"Yes. Dameon can hipnotize people. Scott can mess with time. Our sister, Rae, is a sierin. Our 'parent's' don't have any powers."

This was very interesting to me.

"Do you think I have any powers?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered "None of us know what it is though. Bell was _extremely _lucky that we found her power so early. It means she's going to be very strong."

"So if you don't find mine soon...I won't be strong?"

"No. You could still be extremely powerful." He explained "Bell will just have more time to practice her power. We don't even fully know what it is yet."

I stood up and walked out into hall way. Skyler followed close behind me.

"Can I go outside?" I asked.

I wanted to lay in the grass and be in the fresh air. It's what I needed. It's what I always do when I need to relax.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because fresh air helps me to relax." I told him.

He smiled.

"I know the perfect place." He said "I'll go get Bell and my brothers. They could use fresh air too."

Before I knew It, we were all gathered together.

"Lets go." Scott said.

"Let's rock and roll!" Dameon yelled "Bell, you better stay close to me."

He wraped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body. She didn't look happy.

"Give me your hand." Skyler instructed.

"Why?" I asked.

He flashed his brilliant teeth.

"Don't ask questions and just do it." He laughed.

He grabbed me hand.

"Don't let go and don't look back." Was all he said.

He bolted like lightning and I held on tightly, trying not to let go.


	5. Mind Games

It was the most beautiful thing i'd ever seen. There were wild flowers, lillies, roses, and hundreds or different flowers everywhere. There was a waterfall and trees everywhere. The aroma of this place was simply mouthwatering. I hadn't realized that it was getting dark. The moonlight was beautiful on the water.

"What do you think?"Skyler asked me.

"It's so _beautiful_!"I said.

It truley was magnificent.

"I'm glad you like it."He laughed.

Bell, Scott, and Dameon arrived soon after.

"Woa."Was all Bell said.

"Skyler!" Dameon yelled "You've been holding out on us!"

"It is very nice, isn't it?" Scott agreed.

I was amazed. In all of the madness I never thought that something so beautiful could exist but here it was. Right before my eyes.

"Ro." Bell said.

I turned my attention to her.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I should work on my 'Mind Games' with Scott and Dameon."

I was suprised. Why does she need to tell me?

"I need to tell you because.....I need someones mind to get into."

Oh.

"Okay." I answered "Let's get started."

We both sat in the grass, face to face.

"Okay." Scott instructed "Bell. Look into her mind and soul. You're not just looking at her, you're trying to access things in her mind that no one else could ever get to."

She nodded then it hit me. It felt like someone was tearing into my mind. I started to remeber things that were unpleasent to me. I also saw beautiful memories. It was all so complicated. Then it stoped.

"What happened?" Dameon asked with wide eyed curiosity.

"I...I saw....Her life." Bell answered, astonished.

"Good." Scott said "Try getting into her mind again, but this time, show her some _your _memories."

I started seeing things I knew didn't belong to me. All the memories were happy though. Then she stoped.

"Wow." She said "I had no idea I could do that. It's....interesting."

"Yes." Dameon agreed "Yes, it is."

"Try going into Dameons mind." Skyler said.

"What?!" Dameon hissed.

It was too late for him though. She was already going though him. When she finished, she didn't seem too happy.

"Too many horrifying memories." She stated.

Dameon had already known this because he looked away in shame. I felt bad for him. I looked at Bell and she seemed sorry to have done that. She doesn't like to invade peoples personal space, I could understand how having this power could upset her in some ways. Skyler walked over to sit near the waterfall. He seemed to be upset about telling Bell to read Dameon's mind. I ran over and sat next to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked at me, his rose colored eyes so sad.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

"Tha's a lie." I said.

He smiled a little.

"I feel bad for telling Bell to do that."

"So does she." I told him "There's no reason to be sad about it. It won't happen again."

"That's the second time I hurt someone today." Skyler sighed.

The second time? Oh. Me.

"I'm not upset with you anymore." I said "You know that, right? Dameon isn't upset with you either. You're his brother. How could he be mad at his brother?"

He just looked at me.

"You aren't mad at me?" He asked.

"How could I be?"

He smiled. I realized that I had just told him something he wanted and needed to hear. The bizzare thing was, I meant it.

"Lets go over with the others." He said.

We got up and walked over.

"Lets go home." Dameon said.

He put his arms around Bell's waist and ran off. Scott followed and then Skyler put me on his back and ran off with his brothers. When we made it home, I almost didn't want to let go of Skyler but I had too.

"Thank you for taking me there." I thanked him "It was the most beautiful place i've ever been to and I loved it."

He grinned. He looked pleased.

"Good." He said "I'll take you there anytime you want to go."

I liked that idea. I pictured it....me....alone with him.

"Oh stop it!" Bell yelled.

I laughed. I knew that if she saw it, she wouldn't like it.

"You're right!" She screeched "I do not like it one bit!"

Skyler looked clueless.

"It's nothing." I laughed.

"I'd rather not know." He said "You should probably get to bed. You're still part human."

Dameon looked at Bell.

"You should too." He said to her.

We both rolled our eyes.

"I'm not five!" I protested.

Skyler laughed at me.

"You might as well be. I am much older than you are."

"How old are you?" Bell asked.

"I'm 18 in this body, but i'm 85 in human years."

My jaw droped. Woa...

"Yeah" Bell agreed.

"How old are you?" I asked Dameon.

"I'm 18 in this body but I was born 103 years ago." He answered, like it was nothing.

"What about you, Scott?" I asked.

"I'm 16. I was born 95 years ago."

I was shocked. They were old, but they weren't old.

"You should sleep now." Skyler told me "You need rest."

Bell and I decided not to fight with them and just go to sleep. We trudged upstairs and layed on the bed of the room that wasn't ours, and drifted to sleep.


	6. Kissing

I woke up to Bell shaking me.

"What do you want?" I moaned.

"It's morning." She stated " Wakey wakey!"

I laughed and sat up.

"Does that mean I have to get up?" I asked "I'm sure a lot of brilliant people slept till noon."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me off of the bed. We walked over to the closet. In it, were hundreds of different shirts, jeans, and skirts. I choose a navy blue T-Shirt with dark blue jeans. I put my long brown hair up in a pony tail. Bell put on a black T-Shirt and Jeans. When we were both dressed, we walked downstairs and saw all three brothers sitting on the velvety red couch.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Dameon said, smiling at Bell.

She was smiling at him too. Had I missed something?

"I'm hungry," I said.

They all looked at me.

"You aren't hungry." Scott said "You're_ thirsty."_

I gave him a puzzled look. What did he mean? Then I realized, vampires need blood. I looked at him, horrified.

"We don't drink human blood." He explained "We drink animal blood."

Relief overwhelmed me. I wasn't thrilled about taking an animals life, but animals were better than people.

"Skyler will take you hunting." Scott told me "Dameon and Bell will go work on her gift. I have things I need to take care of."

Bell and I looked at eachother. It seemed like a good plan.

"Lets go." Skyler said.

I walked over to him and he took my hand. We walked outside, leaving the others behind.

"You're just as fast as me." He told me "It's what helps us hunt."

When we reached the woods he continued.

"What smells good to you?" He asked.

"Everything." I answered truthfully.

"Well let your senses go." He said "Open yourself to this environment, and whatever animal you smell, attack it. You'll know what to do from there."

I did as was told. I let my body and my mind unwind. I let the forest have me. I forgot about everything at that very moment. When I smelled something that made my mouth water, My senses took over, and I caught my first animal. It tasted so good. I felt like a monster but it soothed the thirst so I didn't care. I smelled something even better than the first animal. I left that carcase and bolted to the sweet smell. It tasted even better. I hunted for over five hours and soon, I couldn't drink anymore blood. I looked for Skyler, but instead, he found me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Full!" I laughed.

He laughed with me.

"Let"s go home." He said.

He took my hand again, and we ran home. When we got there. We heard a noise coming from the shed. We gave each other an alarmed look and ran to the shed. When we oped the door, Dameon and Bell were making out. Skyler's jaw dropped and so did mine. I thought that she hated him. When they noticed our presence, they stopped.

"Um....Suprise?" Dameon said, smiling.

Bell gave me a 'I was going to tell you' look. I was just too shocked to react.

"Well be going now." Skyler said.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let's go to the meadow." He said.

I just nodded my head. I couldn't respond or even move. When we reached the meadow, he put me down in the grass and sat next to me.

"That was.....interesting...."Skyler laughed.

"Yeah." I answered "Didn't see that one coming."

"How long do you think we should stay here?" He asked.

"Till we're sure that they're done making out." I laughed.

"I'm glad that Bell has Dameon." I said "She doesn't date."

"Dameon hasn't dated in 35 years." He laughed.

"Really?!" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah." He answered "I'm glad that he has Bell. He doesn't really have anyone other than us. He's been here longer than me though. I'm the youngest."

I didn't know that.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked.

He hesitated but told me anyway.

"I was 18. I had just gotten into a fight with my parents. They were angry with me because I wasn't interested in my father's bosses daughter." He laughed at that part "They wanted my fathers career to t off by using me. I ran out of my home and into the woods. I walked around until I heard voices talking. When they noticed that I was there, The one girl said 'isn't he just adorable! Can we keep him?' I stood there in fear. She ran over to me. 'No Zelda!' a man yelled. It was too late though. The women took a bite into my neck. They ran away quickly. When I woke up, Dameon was sitting next to me. I never saw my parents again."

I felt so sorry for him. Then I realized I would never see my parents again. I cried a little. For him and for me. He hugged me and we both stood up.

"Let's go home." He said "They should be done kissing by now."

We ran home together. We walked through the back door and into the living room. Bell and Dameon were sitting on the couch. Bell's arms were crossed and she had an angry look on her face. Dameon sat in the same postion but with a confused look on his face. What had happened?

"Hey guys." Skyler and I said in unison.

They both looked at us. Both seemed so upset. I couldn't figure out why. Before we knew it, it was dark out.

"Bell, lets go to bed." I said

We walked upstairs and layed on the bed. We drifted to sleep, in an uncomfortable silence.


	7. The Camping Trip To Hell

I woke up In the room I shared with Bell. She wasn't there so I figured she'd gone downstairs. I dressed quickly. I put on dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'live laugh love' in white letters. My hair was wavy today and it looked good. I walked downstairs. Bell was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Good morning!" I said. I was in a very good mood this morning.

"Good morning." She replied.

I couldn't figure out why she was so upset.

"Why are you being like that?" I asked, a little less friendly.

"Like what?"

"Ever since you kissed Dameon you have been upset and sour!"

"You wanna know why?!" She screamed back "Because as I was kissing Him, he was imagining that he was with someone else!"

Within that moment I regretted every mean thing that I had just said.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

I walked over and hugged her. How could someone who seemed so nice be so mean?

"That's a question I was asking myself." She whispered.

I had never seen her this upset. It made me mad. What was I supposed to do?

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"They went hunting, You may have been hunting but Skyler didn't." She explained "Skyler watched to make sure that you wouldn't get hurt. Or hurt anyone else."

I understood what she meant.

"Why didn't you go?" I wondered.

"Because I don't trust you here by yourself." She said.

I laughed too. I remembered the time I tried to cook. I had nearly set my house on fire trying to make mac and cheese. I haven't been trusted with the stove since then.

"That's one reason why." She laughed.

"When are they going to be back?" I asked, wanting to see Skyler and also wanting to talk to Dameon about what kind of ridiculous mind that he had.

"You are going to stay out of this and they'll be back at around five." She answered.

"Fine." I said sourly "You know what I think we should try to do while they are hunting? We should try to find out what happened to us. I mean, What we were doing when the vampire bit us!"

"How?" She asked.

"Well, we never really tried to remember what happened to us. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember that we were camping for your 16th birthday." She said "Nicolette was there. So was Melinda, Charlotte, and Elizabeth."

It started coming to me too..

"Do you think we could find the camp site?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said.

Our minds were made up. We both grabbed a coat and headed out the front door.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Follow me." She told me.

I listened. We ran through the forest. We searched for two hours and then stopped by a rock to rest.

"We need to look harder!" I yelled.

"I know." Bell answered calmly.

We jumped off of the rock and searched again. This time, we found it. The tent bars were in pieces and the tarp was shredded. There were clothes lying everywhere. Most were ripped and covered in mud. You could see the tire tracks from the car. They had gotten away safely. I was glad they had. Knowing that the others were safe was very comforting. We looked for something, anything, that wasn't ruined. I found my IPod and Cell Phone. Bell found her sketch pad and her phone. That was all we could not believe this. WE found our way back home and put our belongings on a table. The boys were already home by the time we made it back. Skyler say me and quickly ran over and hugged me very tightly.

"Where were you?" He asked "I came home and you weren't there! I was worried!"

I laughed a little. He missed me and was worried. Somehow I felt as though I was being a better man then him. Bell started lughing too. She most likely agreed with me.

"We found the place where we were attacked. " I explained "It helped us to remeber what happened. I remember everything now."

He stopped hugging me and looked at me in disbelief.

"Do you want to know what happened?" I asked.

He shook his head in the yes motion.

"Let me go get the others." Was all he said.

Not long after, Dameon, Scott, and Skyler came into the room. All three of them sat on the couch.

"What's going on?" Dameon asked.

"They remember." Skyler said.

Dameon looked at him with aq shocked look on his face. He then looked at Bell. Bell Turned away. I didn't blame her.

"We were camping." I said "We were camping because it was my 16th birthday. When we found what we thought was the perfect place to camp, We set up the tent. My other friends, Nicolette or Neo, Melinda, Charlotte, and Elizabeth, had decided to come. Once everything was set up, Neo and Bell started playing chess. Charlotte was reading Inkheart. Elizabeth was listening to her IPod and dancing around. Melinda was screaming at a pile of sticks because the hated her and were refusing to light."

I laughed. Of corse Melind would be like that.

"After a while, Bell was getting bored So she threw on some music." I continued "We started dancing around like teenage idiots. I heard something and screamed. They shut off the music and decided that we should all just go to sleep. We all went into the tent. I was the only one who couldn't sleep so I went outside by the fire to read. When I heard a snapping noise, I woke everyone else up and we looked around to see if anyone was there. We found nothing. Soon after, we heard laughing. Then something pushed Bell. She hit a tree. We all ran over to her. It was the most scary thing I've ever experienced. A man came over to her and tok her wrist....and he bit her. She started screaming, 'My wrist is on fire! My wrist is on fire!' I had no idea what to do. The man had red hair and red eyes. He just looked at me and laughed. I yelled to all of them to get in the van and go get help. They listened to me. I tried to move Bell into the tent but the man crept up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. He spun me around so that we were face to face. 'Don't be afraid' He whispered 'This will only hurt for a moment'. He laughed and bit my neck."

I flinched at the thought. This hadn't happened too long ago, and it felt painful to remember.

"The pain was horrible." I went on "I was in sooo much pain. I felt the tears roll down my face. I felt as though my neck was on fire. When I woke up, Bell and I were laying in the bed, not knowing where we were."

I looked at Bell. I don't think that she liked thinking or talking about it. I didn't like it either. It wasn't exactly one of the most pleasant memories ever.

"That's....Horrible." Dameon concluded.

Scott and Skyler looked at each other. They obviously didn't find it pleasant either.

"What happened when you found us?' Bell asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Bell said.

Scott sighed and began.

"We were hunting when we came across your bodies. We didn't know what had happened, we just saw a messed up camp site and to girls' bodies flailing around. When we saw the bite marks, we understood. Dameon carried Bell and Skyler carried you. When we made it home, our sister Rae dressed you and gave you her bed to sleep on."

We knew that that was the end of the story. That's all we wanted to know....For now.

"You girls should sleep" .Dameon said "It's midnight."

We shook our heads and walked upstairs into Rae's bedroom. We went to sleep in silence. There was too much to think about and nothing that we wanted to talk about.


	8. Meet The Parents! And The Demon

I woke up to a loud banging sound downstairs. I dressed quickly. I decided to wear black shorts and a green T-Shirt. I ran downstairs to see what had happened. When I reached the bottom step I stopped. Bell and Dameon were fighting.

"Would you just let me explain!" Dameon yelled.

"What's there to explain?!" Bell yelled furiously "You don't like me and you kissed me anyway! Not only that, but you were thinking about some other girl! Now your trying kiss me again! What is wrong with you?!"

"There's a reason that I was thinking about her!"

"And what would that be?! Do you think that she's prettier than me?!"

"NO!" He boomed "I was married to her!"

"Well that's just lovely!"She snapped.

"Let me finish! We were hunting and another vampire Killed her! I was devastated. You reminded me of her because I was in love with her too!"

Bell just stood there, shocked I guess. He had just told her that he was in love with her.

"You.....Love me." She said.

He smiled, walked over, and put his arms around her.

"I do love you. More than you seem to realize."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." She laughed.

"I get to plan the wedding!" I yelled happily.

They both looked at me. Dameon was smiling and Bell gave me a sour look. I laughed. Sure she wasn't excited about getting married but I still was going to plan the wedding when it happened.

"Where are Scott and Skyler?" I asked.

"They're outside" Dameon told me, not looking away from Bell.

"Thanks." I replied.

I skipped to the backdoor and stepped outdoors. I was happy that sunlight didn't bother vampires.

"Hey!" Skyler said, happily.

"Hey!" I chirped.

He ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Sort of." I answered.

He smiled.

"You're going to get to meet My parents and Rae today." He told me, still smiling.

I was afraid.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked "What if they don't like Bell?"

"They'll love you and they'll Bell too." He reassured me "Who wouldn't love you?"

I smiled. He's so sweet yet so stupid.

"They'll be here in an hour. What do you want to do till then?"

I had no idea.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

Let's just go watch TV for a while. We went back into the living room. Soon three people walked through the door. One was a man, he had short blonde hair. The other two were girls. The older looking one had beautiful long hair and was holding hands with The man. The younger girl had black hair. When they saw me, they had shocked looks on their faces.

"Skyler." The older women said "Who is this?"

We both stood up and walked over to them.

"This is Rosella." He explained "She's a half vampire, and a new born. There's another girl here too. Her name is Bell. She's Dameon's Girlfriend."

All of their jaws dropped.

"Dameon has a girlfriend?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes." He laughed.

"What is this girl to you?" The younger girl asked looking at me.

Was it me? Or was there a hint of disgust in her tone?

"She's my friend" Skyler said.

The little girl hissed at me. I hid behind Skyler. She may be little but she was scary.

"Rae!" Skyler yelled "Stop it now!"

So that was her name.....Rae. She looked about fourteen or fifteen.

"Why should I?!" She snapped.

"Rae!" The older women yelled "Go! Now!"

The small girl hissed at me again and went outside.

"We're sorry about that." The older man apologized "She isn't usually like that. My name is Tristian and this is my wife, Ellie."

I loved them both instantly. They were both so kind.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

It truly is nice to meet them. Bell and Dameon came in next.

"That girl was so mean!" Bell said "She was thinking about knocking you out! Just because you were near Skyler!"

I was shocked. No wonder she despised me so much.

"Tristain, Ellie....This is Bell." Dameon said "She reads minds."

Bell smiled. I could tell that she liked them too. They talked to us for hours. We learned a lot about them. I was very tired though. I needed sleep more than anything in the world. I fell sleep. Peacefully and quietly.


	9. Sex, Love, And Magic

I woke up on a bed that wasn't the normal one that I slept on. I was about to panic when I saw Skyler sitting next to me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

He just looked at me and smiled.

"You're in my room."

I looked around. It was pretty clean. There were CDs and books everywhere. The bed I was laying on was very comfortable.

"Why am I not in the other room?" I wondered.

"Because after the experience you had with Rae I wasn't going to make you risk your life for some sleep." He laughed.

I laughed too. I was glad I was able to live another day.

"Where is Bell?" I asked in a concerned voice.

She slept in Dameons room." He answered.

"Do normal vampires sleep? I asked.

"No." He laughed "You roll alot and you sing. You have a beautiful voice."

I smiled and was embarassed at the same time.

"I'm going to go see Bell." I said.

I skipped out of the room and down the hall to Dameon's room. Skyler followed close behind. I opened the door and saw the scariest thing ever.

"What the!" I screamed.

I bolted out of there as fast as I could. I ran out of the house onto the front yard. Skyler appeared next to me.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Everything." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me again.

"They were....they...they...were...." Was all I could manage.

"What?" He asked in a worried voice.

"They were....making love..." I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"One hundred percent." I answered still in shock.

He started laughing. I grew very mad. When I noticed that my hand was on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screeched.

Skyler saw my hand and stared at me in amazment. All I wanted to do was put the fire out.

"Make it stop!!!" I screamed.

"I think that's your power." He laughed "Do you feel any pain?"

I didn't. I didn't even notice.

"No" I answered, shocked.

"Let's go talk to Scott." He said.

My hand was no longer on fire. I followed him to see Scott. Scott was sitting on a chair in the living room, reading a book.

"Scott!" Skyler yelled.

Scott looked up from his book.

"What's the emergency?" He asked.

"Well Dameon and Bell were doing adault things and I think that we found Ro's power."

He looked interested now.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She can control fire." Skyler answered.

Scott didn't look satisfied with that answer.

"There must be more to it than that." Scott explained "Those girld are special. There must be more than that."

I wondered what else there could be. Before I could ask, Dameon and Bell came down stairs. Luckily, they were dressed. They both had looks of shame on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked them.

"Ro walked in while Bell and I were gettin jiggy wid it." Dameon answered,

Bell looked at him angrily and slapped him.

Scott looked suprised. I looked horrified. I saw it happen. Over and over again in my mind.

"Ok I get!" Bell yelled "It was gross to you! Stop watching it in your mind!"

"What go you expect!" I yelled back "I can't just get that out of my mind! You don't even need to look!"

This was too much for one day. The fire crawled up my arms. I was too angry to stop it. Bell, Dameon, and Scott stared at me. I knew why. I needed to stop. Now. I calmed my nerves and the fire went away.

"Woa!" Dameon yelled.

He attracted the attention of Rae, Tristian, and Ellie. They all ran downstairs quickly.

"What happened?" Tristian asked.

"Rosella has the gift of fire." Scott explained "I think there's more than that though."

"What are you talking about?" Rae snapped.

"Go!" Skyler yelled at her. She, Tristian, and Ellie scurried off to where they had come from.

"Ro. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Bell asked.

I nodded. I was just going to give up and let the chips fall where they may. I folloed her into the backyard.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well....since we're still partly human....what if....what if I get....pregnant?" She asked.

My jaw dropped. Was she really asking me this?

"How wold I know?" I laughed "Go ask them."

I didn't know why I was laughing. This is something that is not funny in any way. When I saw the tears forming in her eyes, I knew this was serious. I walked back into the house to ask. Bell followed me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am going to ask them your question." I told her.

I ran up to the boys.

"Could Bell be pregnant?" I asked them.

They all stared at me with huge eyes.

"We don't know." Scott answered "We'll have to wait an see."

I knew this wasn't good. Panic rushed through me. Could Bell make it through child birth? Would it be a child?

"Do not think like that!" Bell snapped "Do not ever think like that!"

"Fine."

The rest of the day was a blur. It passed quickly and silently. Through nervousness and depression. I went to bed at midnight. Trying to forget about the horrible things said today.


	10. Gathering The Pack Of Idiots

After two weeks of waiting. After two weeks of worrying. Bell was pregnant.

"This can't be happening." Bell whispered.

Dameon took her hand. She pulled it away from him. She walked upstairs and closed the door to Dameon's room. I stood there with Dameon, Scott, and Skyler. None of us knew what to think. Nothing made sense. Vampires can have babies. Where is the sense in that? How could Bell be feeling right now? Would this be like a normal pregnancy? Could anyone answer these questions? I wished Melinda was here. I wished Neo was here. I wished that Elizabeth and Charlette were here. I needed my friends.....and so did Bell.

"I'll be back." I told them.

None of them fought with me. I ran upstairs and put on a navey blue T-Shirt and a leather jacket. My jeans an converse, already on and no need to change them too. I knew what I had to do. I had to find my friends. I bolted out the door and out of the house. I ran for hours until I reached the town of Pen Argyl. I walked to where I knew Melinda lived. I would have to find some way stop her from freaking out and find a way to convince her that it was me. I crept quietly behind the small home. When I made it to Melinda's window. I tapped on it lightly. She walked over to the window. She was the same as she was the last time I saw her. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail. Something was different about her eyes though. They weren't the same. She didn't seem as energetic and full of like like she was before. She opened the window.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me!" I whispered back.

"Rosella!" She yelled.

"SHHH!!" I warned "No one can know that I am here."

She helped me through the window and into her room, even though I didn't need the help.

"Where were you?" She whispered sharply "What happened?"

"I'm not the same anymore." I explained "That man that attacked us...he was a vampire. Bell and I, we're half vampires now."

She stared at me with a blank expression on her face. I wished that Bell was here to tell me what she was thinking.

"It makes sense....But....We're always told that stuff like this doesn't exist." She replied.

"Melinda! Forget everything anyone ever told you about magic and monsters not being real and listen to me." I told her "Look at my eyes. Are they blue anymore? Feel my hand. Am I warm anymore? Yes, I am a monster now. I need your help though. Bell is in trouble. You need to come with me. You need to. Bell's life depends on it."

She nodded and grabbed her 'Kermit The Frog' both hopped out the window.

"I need to get everyone else too." I whispered to her "Hop on my back and close your eyes."

She listened to me for once. Whe we arrived at Neo's house, I put Melinda in a bush.

"Wait here." I instructed.

I krept over to Neo's window and tapped on it. I thanked God that she was awake. Her caramel brown hair was down and her brown eyes were tired.

"Who the Hell is out there?" She yelled.

"SHHH!!" I whispered "You are going to get me caught!"

She stared at me, like I was a ghost. To her though, my existance would seem pretty impossible.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She just nodded. I hated how shocked people were that I was alive. When I was in her room, she just stared at me, wide eyed.

"How....When....What?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"The thing that attacked us was a vampire. I am now a half vampire and so is Bell. Come with me. You need to see Bell. She is in danger. Will you come with me? Melinda is coming too."

"Sure, why not."

I pulled her out of her room and took her to the bush where Melinda was.

"Took you long enough!" Melinda snapped.

"SHHH!!" I quieted her "If I get caught there are going to be hundreds of scientists wanting to disect me so shut up!"

They listened. I took both their hands.

"If you don't want to see wha you ate for dinner last night again you might want to close your eyes."

I ran to Elizabeth's house. She was sleeping. I knocked on her window tlll she woke up. Her blonde hair with it's red highlights was in a ponytail. Here green eyes looked so sad. What had changed in all of my friends?

"Who's there?" She yawned.

"It's me." I whispered.

"Me who?" She yawned again.

"It's Rosella." I whispered.

Her sad eyes suddenly came to life. I explained the importance of everything that had happened to her. She agreed to come with me. I had one stop left and that was Charlette's house.

"Eyes closed." Was all I said.

When we made it to her house, I made the three of them stand ehind a tree till I came back for them. I know convincing Charlette would be hard. She is way to stubborn to believe me. I tapped on the window, hopeing someone was awake. She walked over to her window. Her golden hair was beautiful in the moonlight.

"Rosella!" She yelled.

"Be quiet!" I whispered "I do not want to get caught!"

I explained everything. She decided that if Bell's life depended on her friends, she would do anything to help. I took her over with the others.

"I said it once and i'll say again, Close your eyes!" I whispered.

I ran like lightning to the home. I stopped on the lawn. They all stared at the house.

"Home Sweet Home." I laughed.


	11. Breaking the news to the idiots

"You live here now?" Neo asked.

"Yes." I answered "There are seven other people living here, not including me."

They all followed me inside.

"Skyler!" I yelled "Scott! Dameon! Rae! Come here!"

"Who are they?" Melinda asked.

"The vampires that saved me." I answered, smiling a little as I said it.

Skyler appeared next to me.

"Who are they?" He asked.

They all stared at him.

"They were there when that vampire changed Bell and I. They are my best friends." I told him.

He smiled.

"I don't think we have room for them." He laughed.

"Please can they stay?" I pouted my lips, hoping it would work on him.

He hesitated, but answered.

"Fine." He said "I'll go find food for them. You get to tell Bell."

"Thank you!" I yelled, hugging him.

He seemed to like my happiness because he smiled in response.

"What are there names?" He asked.

Neo came over first.

"I am Neo." Neo told him.

"I am Melinda" Mel chirped.

"I am Elizabeth." Elizabeth sang.

"I'm Charlotte." Charlotte said.

"Well my name is Skyler." He said "My brothers should be here soon. I have to go find food for you. I will be back later."

"See ya!" I yelled as he bolted out the front door.

"He's cute." Melinda said.

"Wait till you see the others." I laughed.

Dameon came down the stairs with Scott.

"Who are they?" Scott asked.

"They're my friends." I explained "I thought that they would want to see Bell and I think that she wants to see them."

Dameon stood there. I could tell that he just wanted Bell to be happy. Scott stood there expressionless. When I turned around, I saw that he and Neo were staring at eachother. Great. Another couple forming.

"Take a seat guys." I told my friends "There's a lot to explain."

They all sat on the couch.

"Bell is pregnant." I told them "We're afraid of what it will do to her."

They all stared at me in amazement so I continued.

"When we came her, she instantly connected with Dameon. He was the vampire with the chocolate brown hair, the other one was Scott. One day I walked in and saw Bell and Dameon being intimate. It was an accident. I was just going to see Bell. I opened the door and there they were. We just found out today that she was pregnant. Since she's half human, it could kill her. We aren't too sure yet. I figured that she would need you. I know that I need you."

"Is she ok right now?" Neo asked.

"Yes." I answered "I will go get her. Just to warn you though, Vampires have powers. I can control fire and maybe more than that. Bell can read minds. Try not to think about anything that would upset her."

They all nodded. I left and walked up the stairs. I walked through the hallway and knocked on Dameon's door.

"Bell." I said "Are you in there?"

She opened the door. Her red eyes looked so sad.

"Come with me." I told her.

She listened. We walked into he living room and saw all of our friends.

"I thought you might want to see them all." I explained "I know I wanted to."

She smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

They all got off of the couch and hugged Bell and me. We were happy to see them. I was glad I had gathered them.

"What happened when you guys drove away?" Bell asked.

"We are to young to drive so we let Melinda drive because she is the third oldest." Elizabeth said.

Melinda started to speak.

"I was driving as fast as I could. The van was being mean. The vampire kept getting closer. I knew that he was faster than the van but the trees were helping me. I drove until I made it to a gas station. I tried calling everyones parents but no one would answer. I quickly ran back into the car and drove to my house. My mother wouldn't believe me. She made all of us come into the house and she called 911 while my father went and got all of our parents. Bell's mom was blank. Tears kept coming down her face. Her dad just stood expressionless. They were devestated. Your parents were crying. They couldn't stop. Even your sister was crying."

I hadn't though about my family since then. The tears came to my eyes.

"The police kept telling us that the chances of us finding you were slim." Mel continued "We didn't believe them. It hurt too much to believe that you guys were gone."

All of us had tears in our eyes now. Who knew that these memories could be so painful? I wanted my family. I wanted them to know I was ok. I couldn't though. They couldn't know that I was still alive. I would some how become a science project if anyone knew.

"I feel the same way." Bell told me.

The girls looked confused.

"That's that mind reading thing isn't it?" Melinda asked.

"Yes." I laughed.

It was great to have them here.

"You can all sleep with me in Skyler's room." I told them "Bell sleeps with Dameon. There is also a little girl named Rae but she isn't the most joyful girl ever. Also, there is Ellie and Tristian. They are the parental figures of the house. Okay?"

They all nodded.

"Are you at all sleepy?" Bell asked.

They all nodded again.

"I'm kind of tired too." I laughed "Follow me."

We all went upstairs and into Skyler's room. Melinda and Neo took the bed. I found a bunch of covers and made a bed on the floor for Elizabeth and Charlotte. They seemed comterable. I slept in the recliner in the corner. I waited till all of them fell asleep before I closed my eyes and drifted away.


	12. WHY?

When I woke up, all of my friends were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake them so I went downstairs quietly. Bell was sleeping on the couch and Dameon was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Is she ok?" I mouthed.

He nodded. I knew that this was hard for him. Dameom seemed nice. He shouldn't feel bad. Bell loved him and he loved her and now they would have a symbol of their love. Everyone should agree with that logic.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He whispered.

"Sure."I answered.

We walked into the unused kitchen so that we wouldn't wake Bell up.

"Is she mad at me?" Dameon asked.

"No." I reasured him "Why? Do you think that she is?"

"I think she is because she won't look me in the eye." He explained "She's been absent ever since we found out."

He was truly upset. He regretted it. It was easy to see. I felt bad for him.

"When something happens, she's usually deep in thought for a while." I told him "She's not mad. She's just considering things."

He nodded and walked back over to Bell's side. He took her hand again.

"Where is Skyler?" I asked him.

"He's outside." He told me.

I walked out the back door and saw Skyler sitting in the grass. I walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry that I volunteered your bedroom like that." I apologized.

"It's ok." He laughed "Glad I could be good for something."

"What are you talking about?" I asked "You are good for a lot of things!"

"Like what?"

"Well.....you saved my life. You taught me how to hunt and you're a really good friend."

He grinned. He was happy with that answer. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I'm glad you don't hate me." He said.

I stopped hugging him and looked at him.

"Who hates you?" I asked.

"You."

"Why do you think that?"I asked.

"Well...you haven't really talked to me."

I laughed and hugged him again. This time, even tighter than before.

"I don't hate you! You're one of my best friends!" I told him.

I wished that we were more than friends though.

"I'm glad." He laughed.

"Lets go in." I said "My friends do not sleep long."

He laughed and we went inside. I was right. All of them were searching the cupboards for food. When they found something they all liked, they started digging in. I lauged. I forgot how much Melinda could eat. It was funny to watch. I smiled and laughed. I forgot what eating was like.

"So about this vampire thing." Melinda said with a mouthful of food "What are the rules?"

"Well," Skyler explained "We can go in the sunlight. We can go on holy ground. Garlic doesn't bother us and we don't sleep at all. Since Bell and Ro are only half vampires, they sleep."

Melinda walked over to Dameon and eyed him down. For such a tiny person, she could be scary.

"If you do anything to Bell I will put you in a lot of pain." She snarled.

He ddn't seem too scared. I wouldn't be either. She was only human.

"Where is Bell?' I asked Dameon.

"She had to pee." He told me "She's going a lot now. She is peeing for two now."

I laughed and so did everyone else. I was glad to see that Dameon hadn't lost his sense of humor. Bell walked downstairs. She didn't look too good.

"Morning." She said in a grim voice.

"Good morning." Everyone answered together.

She gave us a half smile, then turned around and puked in a trash can. We all looked at her, a little grossed out. Then we remembered that she was pregnant. Almost all of the weirdness left. Then Bell just started crying out of nowhere.

"You all think I'm ugly!" She screeched.

We all stared at her and before we could say anything, she ran away,

"This is going to be one hell of a thunderstorm." I said.

Everyone turned to stare at me and then laughed. Dameon ran after her. I knew that this would be one long pregnancy. when Bell came back into the room with Dameon, we all hugged her and told her that she was beautiful she was. It was going to be hard to keep anything from he but we would have to try. It was apparent that we could easily upset her. We spent the rest of the day taking care of her and trying not to make her cry. It wasn't an easy task. The slitest thing would set her off. If you looked at her too much, she would think that she was ugly. If you couldn't get her something she wanted, she would think that we didn't think that she was worth it. Who knew that being pregnant could be so complicated for the friends of the pregnant woman? When Bell finally fell asleep, all of us crawled upstairs for some sleep. I again waited for all of them the fall out of consciousness. Once they were all out, I went to sleep quickly and easily.


	13. Didn't See That One Coming!

**From Bell's point of view**

I couldn't believe it. Not only had I been changed into something that was mythical, I was changed into something…lethal… But, on top of those two factors, I had found that "person" that you want to die for, the one you want to strut around for, the one you want to hold your hand when your hurt or scared…I guess that's why I was so willing to accept the fact that I had become what I had. All because of him. Dameon was able to guide me through it all, and without him, I would have cracked. But now, I needed his help more than ever. Two gifts are too much for me to handle.

My first gift was a state of mind that only I could reach. I am able to go inside of the deepest parts of someone's mind, hear their thoughts, look at memories, and make them see anything I want them to. I can project my fears and comforts. I can show my pain and sorrow. And, I can show my love. But the second gift…well, the second gift isn't so great. At the same time, I suppose it is.

The second gift is that Dameon and I are having a baby. Mind you, it's no ordinary baby…Oh, I forgot to mention, that whole "lethal" thing, well, I'm a half vampire, or Dhampir, half vampire half human, and Dameon? He's a full fledge Dracula. I gotta tell you, its hell being pregnant with a kid like this. Never stops moving and my symptoms are excessive crying…that's it. I have to hand it to Dameon though, he's taking to the idea of being a father, and that makes me happy.

And of course, it has to be one of those rare cases that don't happen too often, and I need to be supervised and kept healthy. Dameon agrees with the rest of them which I find to be the very blackest kind of blasphemy.

*Months later*

I had been surrounded for the past few months, which, I didn't mind, but, still. Ro had brought all of our human friends to our new home, she figured I needed to see them all. I did, but, if my child, which was due any day, turned out to be monstrous, we would have a few problems on our hands.

"Good morning." Dameon said. I had just woken up. Sunlight flooded our room and the soft breeze blew the linen curtains.

"Morning." I yawned.

"How are you today?" He smiled. I smiled too.

"And how are you?" He asked, placing his hand on my stomach.

Just then, I felt a strong kick. Dameon's eyes grew big. I giggled.

"It's ok, happens all the time."

He sighed. "I'm so lucky."

"Why?"

"Because…I have you, and…I'll be a father soon. What more could I ask for?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. It was awkward though, I had only known him for a short amount of time…but…I knew I was in love with him.

"Oh no…" I moaned.

"What?! What is it?!"

"T-t-…TEARS!" I yelled as I began to sob.

He held me tight as the waves of hot salt water poured out of my eyes. I clutched onto his arms and began to rock back and forth. I tried to look at some of the paintings he had made in hopes they would calm me down, but it didn't work.

I spent the next hour crying, and by this time Dameon's gray t-shirt was soaked. He patted my back and lay me down against the pillows.

"I'll go get Ro for you." He said, getting up.

"Hang on." I said as I tugged on his shirt.

"Yes, love?"

"Feel again." I said. He smiled placing both hands on my stomach.

"H-how?" he stuttered.

Somehow the baby was producing heat. I don't know how, but it was.

"What could be causing it?" He asked.

I lifted up my shirt. My entire stomach was glowing, and two tiny hands were casting a shadow against the light. Dameon beamed and I only marveled. He leaned down to kiss my stomach. He chuckled again and left the room.

A few seconds later Ro was next to me.

"How ya' doin'?" She asked planting herself on a chair.

"I'm alright…I think…"

"Bad huh?"

"Weird would be a better word for it."

"Why?" She asked.

"It glows."

I lifted my shirt up to reveal the now dim patch of light coming from inside me.

"Wow…" She gasped. I nodded solemnly. What if I was a bad mother? What if I couldn't protect my child? I sniffed a little.

"Hey! What's wrong?" She asked, stroking my hand.

"It's nothing, probably the symptoms." I replied.

"How much longer?" She asked. It had been four months, but I already looked like I had a water melon stuffed up my shirt.

"I don't really know, but it's gotta be soon." I replied. Her eyes looked almost pink today. She nodded.

I decided to get up. Maybe a trip to the meadow would cheer me up.

"Can you get Dameon for me? Bitte?" I asked. She giggled at my German. She nodded and went to get him. In a matter of seconds he was next to me.

"Yes, hun?" He asked.

"Could you take me to the meadow?"

He grinned and scooped me up. It was great to have some fresh air. We lounged in the sun for awhile, taking in the aroma of all the flowers we were surrounded by. Dameon took my hand and kissed my finger tips, then he kissed the spot where a wedding ring would go.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. I wanted to cry out of happiness, but I wasn't a crier. I answered with my lips.

"As soon as the baby's born." I said. He nodded, rubbing my stomach, which was getting annoying.

Suddenly, a prang of pain shot through my gut.

"Ouch!" I yelped, clutching my stomach.

"Is it?" he asked with a worried look.

"I think, but relax, these things can take hours." I breathed. "See? Pain's gone for now." As soon as I had finished my sentence, it came back.

"Or not!" I exclaimed.

"Better get you to the house, love." He said as he was helping me up. Another shot of pain, and then my water broke.

"Crap…" I gasped.

"Yeah, I'd say it's time to leave." He replied.

He carried me bridal style back to the house and into our room. He covered me with a blanket and went to get a bag of medical supplies.

Ro, Neo, and Skyler were the only ones home besides us. The rest of the vampires were hunting, and the humans went to get food. They hadn't noticed we were in the house.

"Guys!" Dameon yelled.

Within seconds Ro and Skyler were in the door way. Neo took a few seconds to get up the stairs, then she joined them.

"Oh my…baby time?" Ro asked.

Dameon nodded and looked at me sympathetically. Another shot of pain hit, this one worse than the last.

"Ahh!" I yelped.

Neo ran over to me.

"Do you want a soda can to crush?" She asked.

I shook my head and reached for her hand. Reluctantly she gave it to me, but I only gave it a slight squeeze.

"What do we do?" Ro asked.

No one knew.

"We'll just let nature take it's course, I suppose." Skyler said.

"No!" I screamed. "It hurts!"

"Shh, I know, hun, I know." Dameon tried to comfort me, but it didn't work at all. It felt like a Charlie horse in…that…spot...He slipped behind me on the bed, propping me up.

"I…I…I love you…" I panted.

"I love you too, hun." Dameon replied, kissing my cheek.

"Oww…OWW!!!" I screeched. I grabbed onto his legs as he hugged his arms around me.

Ro's eyebrow's creased. Neo looked away. Skyler bit his lip.

"We should get her undressed." Ro said.

The pain subsided long enough for her to get my pants and underwear off. She covered my legs with the blanket and went back over to Skyler and Neo.

The pain turned into agony and Dameon was beginning to get mad at himself for doing this to me.

"It doesn't matter…I love you anyway…and this is our g-OWW!" I yelled.

"It must be ready." Dameon said, slipping out from behind me. He flipped the blanket up to my knees and pushed my legs up. His face scrunched up at the sight.

"If she lives through this, I'll treat her like the queen of Sheba…man that looks like it hurts…" He thought.

"You're going to have to push now." He said.

I nodded quickly.

"On three…one, two, three!" He exclaimed.

I screamed. It was so hard. Unbearable, terrible.

"Keep going!" He coached.

Moments passed, and I began to grow tired.

"Ok stop!" He said.

"Why?!" I asked, horrified.

"It's over. It's out…" He grinned.

My head fell back on the pillow with relief. Ro and Neo were jumping up and down with excitement and Skyler patted Dameon on the back. The baby began to shriek and all my worries were over. Dameon took clamps and scissors out of the medical bag and took care of the baby.

"Welcome home, baby girl." He smiled.

A girl!

"Come meet Momma…" He cooed as he wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to me.

The most beautiful thing I had ever seen was right in front of me. She had lots of dark brown curls, and deep red-brown eyes.

"Hey girl…" I laughed. Dameon kissed my forehead and looked back down at her.

"She's human now, but, give her ten years and she'll be a half vampire like you. Then, if she wants, we can change her into a full fledge vampire." He said. "You did so good, Bell."

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He replied.

"What will you call her?" Ro asked.

I searched Dameon's head for his mother's name.

"What about…Evangeline?" I asked.

He grinned at me.

"It's perfect."

It was perfect. Just how it ought to be.


	14. Evangeline

**Ro's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. The miracle of child birth was beautiful. She was in so much pain but when she saw what she had created, all the pain was forgotten. The baby was so beautiful. Everyone left so Bell could have time with her Evangeline. Skyler and I walked out into the backyard and sat down.

"That baby is beautiful." Skyler said.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

He smiled.

"Are you going to have a baby someday?" He asked me.

"Who would I have a baby with?" I laughed.

"There are other vampires than just us." He said.

"I know that." I said " I just.....wouldn't want to have a baby with any of them."

He seemed upset by this.

"Are you ever going to have kids?" I asked him.

"I....Can't..." He sighed.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"Because...Vampires can't have kids. There are no other half vampires in the world." He explained "You still can have kids. Other vampires can't.....They don't have blood running through them."

I understood now.

"Would you want kids?" I asked.

"Very much." He answered "Dameon is very lucky."

I smiled. Bell was lucky too. Even though she had doubts about being a mother, I knew that she would be a good one. I layed down. The warm grass felt nice against my cold body. Skyler layed down too. After everything that had just happened, I was tired. I wondered how Bell must feel. I was about to fall asleep when an annoying whiny voice woke me up and also meant that everyone was home.

"Bell had her baby!" Mel screeched "You need to see her! It's adoreable!"

"We were there when she was born." Skyler laughed.

I laughed too.

"What's her name?" Mel asked.

"Evangeline." Scott answered, smiling.

"AWWW!" She yelled "That is a beautiful name!"

She bolted into the house, probably to see the new baby.

"Everyone sure loves that baby." I laughed.

I love that baby too. Who wouldn't? She is so adorable.

"Lets go check on Bell." I said, pulling Skyler up.

"Alright." He laughed.

We walked upstairs and saw Bell holding her newborn baby. Evangeline was beautiful. She was sleeping in her mother's arms, just the way a baby should. Bell was smiling. I hadn't seen much of that lately, so it was beautiful to see. Dameon was sitting next to her with a proud look on his face. The face of a brand new father. They are going to make great parents and that baby will receive enough love to never ever be sad.

"Hey." Bell said in a whisper, still smiling.

"Hey." I whispered "How are the new mommy and daddy?"

They both beamed. The proud parents of Evangeline.

"We're good." Dameon answered "We're happy that we're parents."

"You should be." I laughed "I just wanted to say good night to the two of you...Well...the three of you, in case you fell asleep."

"Good night." Bell whispered.

I walked over to Skyler's room. He sat with me on the bed.

"Today was tyring." I yawned.

"It wasn't for me." He laughed.

"You don't need sleep!" I laughed, slapping his arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped "That hurt!"

I smiled triumphantly and he laughed. He was leaning in pretty close to my Face when Bell came bursting through. We quickly jerked away from each other.

"I have a brilliant idea!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Skyler asked in an annoyed voice.

"We should have a ball!" Bell continued "It will be could celebrate something. We haven't done anything fun since we got here."

"Who would we invite?" I asked.

"My family is a very popular group of vampires." Skyler explained, still looking sour "We could invite all our friends and their families. They are all very old fashioned so they would love to go to a ball."

"Awesome!" Bell said, you could defiantly tell that she was excited.

"I don't want to go." I protested, felling bad because I was hurting Bell's excited ways "I do not want to wear a dress. Not only that but I can't dance. I would only amuse those around me who would see me fall."

Bell glared at me. At that moment, I knew I had lost.

"Yes, you did lose." She laughed. Then she looked at Skyler "I'm sorry if I ruined your moment."

She continued to laugh as she walked down the hallway into her and Dameon's and their new bundle of joy's room.

"What did she mean by 'your mement'" I asked him.

"She meant nothing what so ever." He answered.

I laughed. Whatever it was it seemed to be funny. For one moment, I wished that I had the gift of reading minds.

"Just tell me!" I begged.

He stared into my eyes.

"Not gonna happen."

"Why not!" I whined childishly.

"Because it's embarrassing and you will laugh at me." He answered.

"Please please please please!" I groveled "I'll be your best friend."

"You already are my best friend." He laughed.

"You suck." I told him.

He laughed some more so I smacked him over the head. Boys. You can't live with them and you can't live without them.

" Think that you should sleep." He said putting me in the chair "It's been an extremely long day."

I hugged him and layed in the chair. He left and shut the light off on him way out. I drifted to sleep. Not caring about anything at that moment.


	15. When Everything Goes Wrong

Weeks passed too quickly. Everything was ready for the ball. There were over three hundred people coming. It's a good thing we lived in such a ginormous house or not everyone would have fit. Our dresses had already been picked out and the music was already selected. Bell was helping me get ready after she put Evangeline to sleep. She curled my hair and pinned it back. I wore a long emerald green dress and green flats. As soon as Bell was done helping me, I helped her with her hair. She wanted t curled even more than usual. Her red dress was beautiful on her. Dameon is going was going to love her.

"I guess he will," She chuckled "Skyler is going to love you."

I smiled but knew that wasn't true. He would be interested in the other hundreds of girls that would be there.

"He like you." She comforted me "He thinks about you all time and he was going to kiss you when I told you about the ball. He was upset because I ran in and stopped him."

I was suprised. I handed Bell's red shoes to her. I didn't believe her.

"How can you not believe the person who can read minds?" She questioned.

She had a point, but before I could argue, Skyler and Dameon walked through the door. They looked great in their tuxedos. Dameon took one look at Bell and smiled.

"You look sexy chi-chi." He laughed.

Chi-Chi? It must be a new nick name for Bell. She blushed. Skyler stood there, speechless.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Um....." Was all he said.

"Um what?" I asked.

"Uh...Um..." He answered.

Dameon slapped him on back and he blurted the words out.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I giggled.

Did I really just giggle?

"Let's go ladies. We have a ball to attend." He said like a gentlemen.

He extended his arm and Bell took it. Skyler did the same and I took his. There were hundreds of people downstairs. All of them looked great. I saw Melinda talking to Elizabeth. Melinda was wearing a royal blue dress and her hair was in a braid. Elizabeth was wearing a silky silver dress and her blonde and red hair was in in a bun. Charolette was wearing a royal purple dress and her blonde hair was in a ponytail. I looked around for Neo. She was standing with Scott, the newest couple in our new family. She was wearing a black dress and her caramel brown hair was the same as it always was. Skyler walked away and Bell and Dameon were fighting about if she would dance or not. She didn't want looked over at me from across the room. I gave him a wink as I walked over to the rest of the girls. We were lucky to have such a large house, and a ball was the perfect way to celebrate our moving in. Ellie and Tristan were seated at the table on the other side of the dinning room, and the rest of us were only standing around waiting for something, anything to happen.

"No! No, no, no!" Bell said backing against the wall.

"Yes…" Dameon hissed seductively.

Suddenly Bell's eyes went blank. What…?

He beckoned for her to meet him in the center of the dance floor. Like a zombie, she sauntered over to him. He flicked his hand around his head and she twirled around him as if she was…

He pointed to Skyler to start some music. He gulped, but did so anyway. Bell stopped moving, and then the music began.

It was the Vitamin String Quartet's version of My Chemical Romance's "Helena."  
I was shocked, Dameon never showed this side of himself. Scott and Skyler were shocked too.

"Careful, Bell! This is how the first one happened!" Mel shouted.

Dameon hissed at her, after all she had crossed the line. So, I decided to slap her.

"Do you have any idea how sore of a spot that is?!" I whispered.

"Sorry."

As the music began to intensify, their movements became more hard, strict, more lustful. He bent her over his knee and traced his fingers down her neck, he made her wrap her leg around his lower back. It was so gorgeous, it almost scared me. The most wonderful tango I had ever seen. He threw in some original tango movements and then it was over. Bell's pose was…strange, almost as if she was giving in to him. When she snapped out of it, her breathing became heavy.

"Never…again…" She breathed, laughing a little.

"I suppose you remember everything?"

"You know it." She replied punching him in the gut.

"Yeah but it was sexy." He coughed.

"Hush, Dameon, I don't want that kind of talk in front of the baby…" She smirked, placing a hand on her stomach.

She couldn't be…

She quickly walked over to me and whispered, "I'm not, I just want to make him feel bad."

What a cheeky woman. But that's why we loved her. Dameon looked horrified.

"Two kids before marriage? Nice job Dameon." Scott laughed, putting his arm around Neo's waist.

"Are you messing with me?" He asked, grabbing her arm.

"It was my turn." She said, glaring at him.

He sighed, "I guess it was…"

"Hey now…learn forgiveness and try to forget…" She smiled.

She whispered something into his ear, then he nodded.

Suddenly I was cast into a white room and Skyler was there as well.

We didn't speak to each other, we just danced. A waltz, nothing bold like Bell and Dameon's dance. I realized what was going on. Skyler and I weren't progressing in our relationship and this was Bell's way of helping me out. Skyler's eyes stood out from the rest of the room and I couldn't look away from him. We danced and danced and danced until Dameon and Bell brought us back to Earth. Everyone clapped for us, and then…Skyler kissed me. Heaven at last. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The first thing that I was going to do when I was done kissing him was run over and hug Bell and Dameon. When he did stop, depression filled me.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too." I giggled.

He then walked away to talk to other people. I ran over to Bell and hugged her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled "That was beautiful! Thank you!"

She laughed and smiled. I ran over to Dameon and hugged him too.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

He laughed and hugged me back. I couldn't thank them enough. Skyler came back over to me and I hugged him. Everything was perfect, then everything went wrong. The door was kicked down and the door flew across the room. Thirty vampires walked through the door, followed by who I guessed was their leader. Bell, Melinda, Charlotte, Elizabeth, Neo, and I gasped. He had blood red hair and eyes to match. He looked directly at me then to all of of my friends. Bell and I exchanged glances.

"Well well well." He cackled "You girls survived?"

We were to frightened to do anything. The boys hissed at him. The first thing I though of was Evangeline.

"Go get her." Bell whispered to me "For me."

I snuck out of the madness and bolted upstairs. Evangeline was sleeping in her crib. I held her fragile body in my arms.

"I'm going to take you to your mommy." I whispered to this poor defenseless baby "You need to be quiet though or else they'll hear you."

She looked as if she understood me and that was enough for me. I snuck into the hallway and hid behind a pillar and listened to the cruel words of this murderer.

"What is your name?" Dameon hissed through his teeth.

The man just laughed.

"My name is Ash." He chuckled "I'm upset because I wasn't invited to this wonderful party. I figured that there must have been a mistake. Who could forget to invite me?"

"Leave." Scott snapped "Now."

Ash laughed harder. All this was doing was entertaining him.

"I came for something that belongs to me." He hissed manically "I believe the lovely Bell just had a brand new baby girl. Where is Evangeliene?"

"Get out!" Dameon snarled.

"You aren't going to cooperate? That's too bad." He mocked us "Alpha! Beta! Zeta! Lead the others in this attack. Find Evangeline!"

"Yes master!" They all hissed.

Soon there were screams. There were screams everywhere. Almost everyone fled the ball except for our family. Tristian and Ellie were fighting there hardest. Rae was fighting to. I came out from behind the pillar and threw a fire ball. When it hit ash I hid behind the pillar again. Then I felt what I had been needing to feel, my full power. Bell bolted next to me and I handed her Evangeline. I ran down the steps and whipped water at Ash. He hissed and then smiled.

"I remember you." He laughed, taking a step twoard me "You were the most fun to bite. Such a beautiful human. I was going to make you my mate. Sadly those fools interrupted me. Bell was going to be Beta's mate. It's too bad the two of you got away."

I stepped back. I had wondered why he had bitten me. I didn't like the reason. I didn't like it one bit. I now knew that I could control the elements but it felt as if I could do nothing. I looked over at my defenseless human friends. Each one had the mark. I screamed.

"Oh." He said, faking empathy "You didn't want them to be like you? That's too bad. I need your help. Can you help me find Evangeline?"

"No!" I hissed.

"That's too bad. You would have been a good mate. Such a waste." He sighed.

He came close, picked me up, and threw me across the room. Skyler growled and stabbed him in the chest with a piece of wood. He screeched then fell to the ground. He ran over to me and helped me up. I ran around, looking for Bell and Dameon. I ran to the baby's nursery. That's where they were. Evangeline was crying in her crib as her mother and father lay dead. I picked Evangeline up.

"NO!" I cried.

I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't even try to breathe. I gasped for air.

"Bell!" I yelled again "Dameon!"

Everyone ran upstairs. I fell to my knees. When Skyler, Scott, Tristian, Ellie, and Rae saw, they understood. Skyler took me into his arm and carried me to his room I held Evangeline close to me. Skyler explained that the others were in a different room changing into their vampire forms. He told me they had caught three vampires that coud become good. He layed with me as Evangeline and I cried ourselves onto a deep and dark slumber.


	16. In One Night

One month went by. The only thing I did was take care of Evangeline. I was going to take care of her until Neo was stable enough to take care of a human. Evangeline was a beautiful girl. I was trying not to think about Bell or Dameon. Scott had placed their bodies in Holy Water and was studying them to see what had happened. No one said much. Three new vampires had been brought into our family and we all had our own rooms. Ones name was Beta, which we named, Christian. Another was Alpha who we named, Chase. Last but not least was Zeta, who we named, Leselette. None of them killed Bell or Dameon, so they were accepted into the family by everyone but Mel and me. I hated having them here.

"Hey." Skyler greeted me.

He walked over and kissed me. Evangeline laughed. I hugged her and smiled. She was so much like her mother.

"You make a good mother." He chuckled.

I smiled.

"I'm only going to take care of her until Neo is a better vampire." I explained "Then she is going to take care of her."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Neo wants a baby and she might not be able to have one."

"Don't you want a baby?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Then why?"

"Because I want Neo to be happy."

He smiled as I put Evangeline in her crib then kissed me. This time more passionately.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"No reason." He chuckled "I want to take you somewhere tonight. Out on a date. You need time away from Evangeline. You need to relax."

It sounded nice.

"Ok. Where?" I answered.

"Somewhere nice. wear something fancy." He told me "I have something I want to ask you."

He smiled and ran before I could say anything. Before I knew It, Melinda skipped through the door.

"Hey!" She chirpped.

"Hi." I answered.

I picked Evangeline back up and held her close in case Mel couldn't couldn't control herself.

"Don't worry." She laughed "We're controlled now." We spent an entire in a mall with humans. Neo is ready for Evangeline now."

I sighed, I didn't want to give her up.

"Take her stuff into her room." I instructed.

She did as she was told. I walked with her and Handed Evangeline to Neo. She smiled and I walked back into my room. Mel pranced back in ad plopped on the bed.

"I heard what Skyler said. I wanna help you get ready for this fancy shmancy date!" She yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to make you look prettiful."

I really didn't want her to but I did so she would stop asking. A few hours later, I started to get ready. Mel picked out a black dress that went down to my knees, she put my hair in a ponytail, and curled the ponytail. I also wore black flats because I knew I would fall in heels. Skyler gracefully walked through the door and kissed my cheek.

"Awww!" Mel sighed.

I slapped her arm and she laughed.

"Shall we leave?" He asked.

I nodded and he took me out to the car. It was an interesting looking black jeep liberty. It reminded me of the one my parents used to own. We drove for about a half hour before I asked where we were going.

"You'll see!" He laughed.

I sighed. I was impatient tonight. We arrived at a beach. The moon was full tonight and the ocean was beautiful. We walked on the beach and held hands. What is he going to ask me?

"Why are we here?" I questioned.

"We can't go to a restaurant because we don't eat." He stated.

"Oh I get it now." I laughed "I forgot that we weren't human for a minute there."

He laughed too. We stopped walking after a while.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"I have to ask you something." He said, smiling.

He got down on one knee and my heart stopped. I looked into his beautiful red eyes. He stared back at me and pulled a small box out of his pocket, small enough for an engagement ring. He opened up the box and inside was a beautiful ring. It had a silver band and a diamond in the shape of a heart.

"Rosella Schimizzi. Will you marry me?" He proposed.

He slipped the ring on my finger.

"Yes!!" I screamed.

I pulled him off of the ground and started to kiss him. I couldn't help myself. I was way to happy to think straight. He stopped kissing me and I became very sad very quickly.

"Let's go home." He said, grinning "I want to tell everyone of our engagement."

We ran back to the car and drove home. We walked through the door, as happy as possible.

"Everybody come down!" Skyler yelled.

They all came in a line. First Tristian then Ellie next Rae followed by Melinda, Neo with Evangeline, Charlotte, Christian, Chase, Scott, Leselette, and finally Elizabeth.

"What is it?" They all asked in unison.

Skyler and I smiled.

"We're engaged!" We yelled together.

Everyone smiled and words of congratulations flooded the room.

"Oh My Gosh!" Melinda screeched "This is amazing!"

"Way to go!" Scott yelled.

Neo hugged me and so did everyone else. I couldn't believe how my life was turning out. Only two things were missing. Bell and Dameon. I tried to be happy anyway. After everyone was done telling us how great this was, we went to our bed room. He shut the door and I changed into shorts and a T-Shirt. He put on back sweat pants. We started to kiss just to say good night but something happened. It grew more intense, more passionate. We stopped. I knew where this was leading.

"We don't have to do this." He informed me.

I thought about it for a second. The man I was in love with was kissing me. I was going to marry him anyway.

"I want to." I told him.

He kissed me again and I knew that we were meant to be together......No matter what.


	17. My Ego Is Prego

I woke up in Skyler's arms. I turned to face him and he smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." He laughed, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Good morning." I answered.

Last night was incredible. I wondered if that was how Bell and Dameon had felt. I got up so I could put some clothes on. I put on a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" I asked him.

"Soon." He told me "I'm a little sad that you did already."

I giggled like a stupid five year old. He stretched and got out of bed. He put his sweat pants back on and glided over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. That just wasn't good enough for me. I kissed his cool lips

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked.

"No." I laughed "Would you like to tell me though? Because I would love to hear it."

He flashed a brilliant smile and kissed me. I kissed him back and considered moving back to the bed. He seemed to have considered it too, but stopped anyway.

"We should stop." He chuckled "Before someone walks in."

I wanted to keep going but he had a point. I had walked in on my friends before and I had ruined a moment.

"Let's go see the others." He suggested.

I shook my head. He changed into jeans and a black T-Shirt. We walked down the stairs together. Neo and Scott were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Scott was reading some science text books and Neo was feeding Evangeline breakfast. I could smell the baby food.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

They looked up and smiled then went back to what they were doing. Skyler and I took a seat at the table with them.

"Where is everyone?" Skyler wondered.

"They went hunting." Neo answered trying to spoon more food into Evangeline's tiny mouth.

"I stayed behind because of Evangeline." Neo explained.

"I stayed behind because I think I might be able to bring Bell and Dameon back to life." Scott answered.

My eyes lit up with excitement. Could he really?

"Are you serious?" Skyler asked.

"Yes." Scott laughed "Who ever those vampires were only stole their souls. If we can find there souls again, we can bring them to life."

I was very happy about that. I wanted my friends back. I needed my friends back.

"Neo and I search for those other vampires." Scott continued "You guys can watch Evangeline. We'll call for the rest of you when we find the vampires that did it."

Skyler and I shook our heads. Neo handed Evangeline to me and headed off with Scott to the special room where all of his equipment was. Evangeline smiled. This little bundle of joy was going to get her momma back and I think that she knew it. I put Evangeline back in her booster chair.

"Do you want to start planning our wedding out?" Skyler questioned "It will help us get our mind off of other things while we wait."

"Ok." I answered smiling "When do you want to get married?"

He took a few minutes to think about it.

"How about in 4 months. In August. The sooner the better."

"Ok." I agreed "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

He smiled. That was obviously something he was excited about.

"Let's go to Italy." He answered "It's beautiful there."

"Italy sounds nice." I giggled.

"Good." He said, smiling.

He leaned over and kissed me. Then I remembered what I had just done upstairs. Bell's words flooded my head.

"Well....since we're still partly human....what if....what if I get....pregnant?" She had asked that day.

What if I was pregnant?

I stopped kissing him. He gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing." I lied.

He pulled me close to him.

"Tell me." He whined.

"You'll laugh at me." I stated.

"No I won't." He said seriously.

"Well….What if…." I struggled "What if I become pregnant?"

He looked at me seriously.

"I hadn't thought of that." He whispered.

We sat in an uncomfterable silence. The rest of the day passed slowly. Two weeks passed just as slowly as the days. I found out the most horrifying news ever. I was pregnant. To make it worse, there wasn't just one baby in there. Oh but that just wasn't enough. Oh no. I had to tell Skyler. I walked downstairs to go see him. I was going to make an attempt to tell him. He was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey!" He greeted me.

He jumped up and kissed me. He wasn't going to make this easy.

"Hey." I responded after he was done kissing me "I have something to tell you. I think its good news."

"What is it?" He asked with pure curiosity.

I decided to just come out with it.

"I'm pregnant." I told him.

He looked shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm having babies." I said again.

"Wait now we're using the in the plural term?"

"Yes!" I screamed, to angry to think straight "I'm sorry if that upsets you some how but there are to children in my body!"

"How do you know that I'm the father?" He asked in a joking manner."

I was too angry to consider that it was a joke. I threw a ball of fire at him, sending him straight through the wall and into the kitchen. I walked through the hole I'd made. Everyone was sitting at the table and turned to see what had happened. They all understood that this was something that they should stay out of. Skyler was laying in the pile of dubree that had followed him through the wall. He struggled to get up and instantly I felt bad. I ran over to him and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

He looked at me with sad eyes. I wanted to cry. How could I have done that? He walked away up into our room. When I went to see him, he was just laying on the bed. I walked over and layed next to him.

"Please forgive me." I begged in a whisper.

"How can I forgive you if I'm not upset with you?" He asked.

"I threw you through a wall." I reminded him.

"Yes." He laughed "I deserved that. I was being a jerk about the fact that you're having kids. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Bell had trouble gathering enough energy to push out Evangeline. What happens if you can't get two babies out? What if I never see your smiling face anymore?"

The tips of his fingers brushed against my cheek. I kissed him.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too. These babies are just a way of showing our love. There's no need to be worried about anything."

He didn't seem as sure.

"Really." I comforted him "There's nothing to worry about."

Still he looked at me with those sad eyes.

"Don't be sad." I said, grabbing his hand and holding it in mine.

"I'm not sad." He lied.

"You liar!" I laughed "See how you lie!"

That made him laugh.

"I made you laugh!" I yelled.

"Yes, you did." He said, with a half smile on his face.

"Do not start being sad again!" I said to him.

"I'll try not to." He sighed.

"That just is not good enough for me." I said, rolling on top of him and kissing him.

"Well," He said in between kisses "it's kind of hard to be sad now."

Even though he was talking, I kept kissing him. Suddenly he stopped me.

"There are other people in the house." He reminded me "And you are already pregnant."

"Right now, I could care less." I answered, kissing him yet again.

This time he kissed me back, giving in to me.

"Don't do this if you don't want to." I laughed.

"There is a really sexy girl who I am going to marry some day soon laying on top of me. As a man, my reaction is to do this."

He flipped us so that he was on top and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my leg around the lower part of his back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his cool body down on mine. As Dameon had put it, we were about to get 'jiggy wid it' when Melinda walked through the door.

"Oh!" She screeched.

We quickly separated our bodies.

"Hello." I greeted her breathlessly.

"I'll just go." She giggled.

She closed the door on her way out. We started laughing uncontrollably. Melinda had a knack for ruining things that could later be joked about later.

"I warned you that this would happen." Skyler chuckled.

"I don't care." I giggled "It was going great until Melinda came in."

"Well, I think we should give up. There are more people than just her in this house."

"I still don't care though." I whined.

Why was I having such strong feelings? I didn't care. I leaned over and kissed his neck. I wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Have you no mercy?" He asked.

"No." I laughed while continuing to kiss his neck.

"You're extremely mean." He laughed.

Again with my not caring about what this guy was saying. He pulled me away from him.

"Some other time!" He laughed.

"…..Fine…." I let the depression fill my voice.

"Why do you want me to sleep with you so badly?" He asked.

I didn't even know why.

"I have no clue why." I answered honestly.

"Bell was always depressed when she was pregnant." He stated "Could this be your side effect?"

"I highly doubt that." I laughed.

"Then why are you trying so hard?"

Maybe he was right, but I was not going to admit it. Not only that, but I wasn't really trying.

"Do you want me to be lustful?"

He smiled.

"That could only make my life so much better." He answered.

"Then why are you rejecting me?" I nearly cried.

Then he came over and held me close to him.

"I'm not rejecting you." He whispered "I just do not want someone walking in and ruining everything."

I hugged him. I hate when he has a point.

"Do I need to constantly remind you that I love you?" He asked "Because I thought that I was making it quite clear."

"I love you too." I giggled.

"Did I tell you that I can play the piano, guitar, and a few other instruments?" He asked me.

"No you didn't." I said in a shocked voice.

"Well now you know." He laughed "I wrote a song for you. I know that you love music so….."

"I want to hear it!" I nearly yelled.

"Alright." He chuckled.

He took my hand and walked me into a room I hadn't been in before. There were instruments everywhere. A piano, guitars, violins, clarinets, flutes, and so many more. Skyler picked up a guitar.

"You won't laugh at me will you?" He asked.

"Never." I answered.

He started to play. It was beautiful. It was soft at first then grew. It made me feel at peace and relaxed. He was very talented. When he stopped, I smiled.

"I love it!" I screamed.

"Good." He laughed.

The rest of the day flew by like nothing. Neo and Scott were close to finding out who the vampires who had Bell and Dameon's souls. I told everyone I was pregnant and everyone congradulated me. I went to sleep that night, felling better than the last few months.


	18. Figures That This Would Happen To Me Now

Months passed. My stomach swelled up larger than Bell's had. I was due any day. I couldn't walk anymore. People had to help me do everything. I needed blood. Fast.

"Guys!" I yelled "Come here!"

Leselette, Chase, and Christian ran into the room. I still didn't like them.

"Where are the others?" I asked them a little less nicer than I should be.

"They went hunting." Chase said "What do you need?"

"Blood." I answered.

Chase left the room and was back within seconds with a bottle of red liquid. It looked and smelled mouthwatering. He handed it to me and I drank the entire thing.

"Thank you." I sighed.

Relief filled me.

"Can we ask you something?" Christian asked.

"Sure." I told him.

"You hate us." Leselette stated.

They were right.

"That isn't a question." I retorted.

"Why?" Chase questioned.

It wasn't hard to answer that question.

"I don't like you because you helped kill my best friends."

"Do you know why we were helping Ash?" Leselette asked.

I didn't really know so she just continued.

"We were friends when we were human. We were the band geeks and smart kids that everybody picked on and laughed at. The day we were changed, we had just been done playing at one of our school's high school football games. We were walking home because it was a pretty short walk and our instruments weren't heavy."

She was starting to cry a little.

"We heard about the deaths around our town but didn't believe that it was that bad." Christian continued for her "We were taking a short cut down an alley when we heard some kind of sick twisted laughing. We were scared but kept walking anyway. We were almost home, then someone stepped in front of us and hissed."

"Ash." I whispered.

They all shook their heads.

"He had a sickening smile on his face." Chase went on "We started walking back wards, trying to get away from him. 'Where are you going?' He had asked us. 'I need your help. See I'm building an army. I need you to join.' I remember his cold ruthless face. He threw Leselette and me on the ground and bit our wrists. Christian tried to run and get help but Ash was too fast. He bit him next. When we woke up, he trained us and so many others. When we came here, we felt love and happiness. We are so glad that we won't ever go back to murdering."

"You see," Leselette said "We didn't understand the murderous things we were doing. We didn't know what we were."

All hate that I felt towards them was gone. I understood. They were brought here in an unfair way, just as Bell and I had been.

"I'm sorry that I've been so rude to all of you." I apologized.

"It's fine." They all said in unison.

I was going to tell them that I shouldn't have been so horrible, when I felt the babies kick. It hurt a little but I was getting used to it. Then my water broke.

"Ouch!" I screamed "Get Skyler!"

"What's happening?" Leselette asked.

"The firkin babies are coming!" I yelled even louder "GO GET THEM NOW!"

They all bolted out of the room. The pain was horrifying. I wanted it gone. I wanted the babies out. Mel, Skyler, and Scott ran in quickly.

"What's going on?" Skyler asked in a worried voice.

"BABIES!" I screeched "THEY ARE COMING! NOW!"

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face. Does he think I'm kidding?

"I'm serious!" I screamed.

"Ok." Scott said calmly "We'll do this the same as when Evangeline was born."

"JUST GET THEM OUT!" I screamed.

"It will be ok sweetheart." Skyler attempted to comfort me.

"AAAAAAAH!" I screeched.

Skyler held my hand. Melinda ran to the end of my body and pulled my jeans and underwear off. I kept on screaming. Scott went to grab the babies when the came out.

"Push!" He yelled.

I pushed with all of my might. It was pure agony.

"The first one is out!" Skyler yelled "That looks like it hurts!"

I glared at him.

"Of coarse it hurts you idiot!" I screamed "AAAAAH!"

"I see the next one!" Scott yelled "Push!"

I wasn't sure if I could. It hurt way too much.

"Somebody just shoot me!" I yelled as I pushed.

Finally, they were out. Almost all the pain was gone. I no longer had a stomach the size of an elephant and my babies were living and healthy.

"A boy and a girl." Scott said, handing them to me.

The girl was beautiful. She had black hair and green eyes. The boy was beautiful too. He had brownish hair and blue eyes. One look at them and I was already in love.

"What do you want to name them?" Skyler asked as he rubbed my back.

"I want to name our girl Scarlet." I told him "I want to name our boy Alexander."

"I love those names." Skyler laughed.

He kissed my head. My family. What would I be without them. Scarlet began to cry. I handed Alexander to Skyler and held Scarlet close.

"It's ok." I whispered to her "Your momma is here."

She looked like she understood me and laughed. Alexander was laughing too. I loved my babies. I loved my family. Nothing could have been better than this moment.


	19. Scarlet And Alexander

Chapter 18

I woke up to my beautiful babies crying. Before I could do anything, Skyler was holding them.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered.

He rocked them back and fourth.

"My babies need me." I whispered back.

I tried to move some part of my body but it felt impossible.

"Sleep." He laughed "I won't let you get up unless you have had eight hours of sleep."

I figured to just go with it. It wasn't like I could move anyway. Skyler glided over to the cribs. Within seconds the babies were calm and sleeping. I went back to sleep too. I dreamed about having Bell and Dameon back. When I woke up, it was ten in the morning. I got out of bed and walked over to my children. I picked Scarlet and Alexander and put them in a stroller. It was too hard to carry two babies. I then headed downstairs, looking for Skyler. I wondered why he wasn't there when I woke up. He always was. Why wasn't he now? When I reached the bottom of the staircase I found out why. Mel and Christian were fighting. Mel was still in her pajamas. Her hair was everywhere. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Christian was a bit cleaner than that.

"You are such an ignoramus!" Mel screeched.

"You would know you blubbering idiot!" Christian snapped.

"Guys!" Skyler yelled "Calm yourselves!"

"Well if this idiot would stop playing that stupid violin so loud!"

"You should appreciate my music!" Christian screamed "It's better than anything you could ever play!"

Melinda gasped.

"Well then!" Melinda retorted "At least I don't look like a stuck up pretty pretty princess snob!"

"Hey!" I screamed, louder than all of them "Stop it! Now! Melinda! Go back to bed! Christian! Go play your music in a different room."

They listened and walked away.

"Good morning sweetheart." Skyler laughed as he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I giggled.

"And hello my cute little babies." He said, speaking as if he were two years old.

Alexander and Scarlet giggled. I was pleased to see that they loved their father.

"I was going to go into the kitchen and feed them." I explained "Then I was going to make them take a nap. I think they need one. They were crying all night."

Skyler chuckled and I pushed our children into the kitchen. I put them both in high chairs. I skipped over to the cupboards and pulled out two containers of baby food and two small spoons.

"Are you guys' hungry?" I asked them.

They both giggled.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I laughed "Skyler. Can you feed Alexander? I'll feed Scarlet."

He nodded and took one of the containers of baby food and a spoon. I took the others and fed Scar. She swallowed every bite, just as Melinda would. That made everything easy. Alexander wasn't as easy. He kept rejecting his food. He threw a handful at Skyler and at his little sister. She began to cry. I picked Scar up and rocked her back and fourth. I started to hum the song that Skyler wrote for me. Skyler recognized it and smiled.

"You remember the whole thing?" He laughed.

"Of course." I giggled "It was beautiful, and you wrote it yourself which makes me love it even more."

He grinned. As I kept humming, the babies calmed down. I was surprised that they were relaxed.

"I'm going to go clean them up and put them down for a nap." I told Skyler.

"Ok." Was his answer.

I carried Alex and Scar upstairs. They were the giggliest babies I have ever seen. As I layed them down, Neo came bursting through the door with Evangeline and all of her baby things in her arms.

"I can't handle her!" Neo screamed "I need a break! You take care of her!"

She dropped her things and put Evangeline in my arms.

"UGH!" Neo screamed.

"Wait!" I yelled "Why are you doing this? Why don't you want to take care of Evangeline?"

Neo came back into the room.

"Because I have never seen a child crap as often as she does! I am tired of the smell!"

Evangeline started to giggle. She started to glow a golden yellow color. She was a very beautiful baby. Her beautiful curly brown hair had gotten longer and her eyes were starting to turn red. She looked so much like her mother. I set her crib next to Scar's. I figured the two of them would get along better. Alex would like to start fights with Evangeline. I rocked her back and fourth and hummed the song that Skyler had written for me. Her tiny eyes closed and her breathing slowed. I layed her in the crib so she would be more comfortable. I solved one problem. Now I should go fix Melinda's. I tiptoed into her room. She was lying on her bed with an angry look on her face.

"Turn that frown upside down!" I cheered.

She looked over at me and glared. Her beady little eyes watching my every move.

"I hate him." She told me in a flat voice "I hate him very much."

"You don't hate him" I laughed "You are just frustrated. Relax."

I walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She was such a drama queen. It was one in the afternoon and she was still acting like a five year old over something that happened three hours ago.

"Be happy!" I yelled.

I shook her continuously. She refused to be happy.

"Stop!" She whined.

I stopped. What was with her today?

"Why are you being like this?" I asked "You were fine before. What changed?"

"He just bugs me."

I rolled my eyes. I decided that I didn't really feel like dealing with her right now. I walked back into my room. I layed on the bed, and took a nap, next to the three babies I loved most and my wonderful Fiancé.


	20. Two Words I Do!

Chapter 19

The sunlight coming from the window woke me up. I opened my eyes unwillingly, wanting to sleep for a few more hours. The wind from outside was blowing. It was beautiful outside. I didn't feel so good though. Skyler and the babies were gone; he had taken to see if they could hunt. All the others had decided to follow. I was home alone. There was one thing I wanted to do. I crawled out of bed and walked into Scott's room. I hadn't been in there since that night. The night they were taken away from me. The door creaked open. Dameon and Bell looked peaceful in the holy water. I walked over to them. I had news to tell them.

"Hey." I greeted them softly "I have something to tell you guys something."

Tears were streaming down my face. They lay unmoving and calm.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." I continued "Skyler and I finished planning the wedding. I wanted you two to be there."

I continued to weep. I missed them. I wanted them there. Nothing could make me happier.

"You missed a lot." I sobbed "I had twins. Alex and Scar. I love them more than anything. Evangeline is growing. She can walk now. She can even say some words. She says she's a big girl now. I know she wants her momma and her daddy. She needs them."

I couldn't stop the tears and they fell into the tank.

"How is heaven?" I whispered "I know that's where you guys are. I know that God had a

reason for taking you….I just…..I want to know why now? Everything changed! Everything! You never did anything wrong!"

There was no change in them.

"Sweetheart." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was Skyler. He hurried over and held me in his arms. I hugged him.

"Why!" I cried.

He stroked my hair.

"I don't know." He whispered.

He picked me up and carried me into our bedroom and layed me on the bed. He layed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled the cover over the two of us. I wanted Bell. I wanted Dameon. I knew that I should not have gone in there.

"Be happy." He said to me "We're getting married tomorrow. It will be a happy day. We have been planning this for months. They would want you to be happy."

I knew that. I knew all of that.

"I am excited about the wedding. I am happy. I just miss them. I know that they would want me to be happy. I can't help but miss them."

Skyler just smiled and kissed me.

"Everything will be fine." He reassured me "Everything will go well."

I listened to him.

"I am going to go get ready for the bachelor party tonight." He kissed my forehead "I love you."

"I love you too." I responded smiling.

"You are going to have to prove that to me." He answered.

"How?" I giggled.

"By walking down that isle tomorrow." He laughed.

"I think that could do that." I said, smiling.

He smiled and walked away. Soon, Neo, Ellie, Mel, Elizabeth, Leselette, Charlotte, and even Rae came through the door.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey." Elizabeth greeted me.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Mel asked me excitedly.

"Yeah I guess." I grumbled.

"Honey!" Ellie laughed "You are making a big commitment. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah." I laughed "I just…miss them."

They all understood.

"I want them to be there." I continued.

"We want them too." Neo said.

"You shouldn't be upset about it. They wouldn't want that." Charlotte finished.

They all pulled me out of bed.

"We'll leave you alone." Leselette said.

Everyone left. Hours went by. I took care of Scar, Alex, and Evangeline. When the sun went down, Skyler came into the room.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted me as he kissed my forehead "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"You are a horrible liar." He reminded me "Tell me."

"I'm a little upset about what happened earlier. With Dameon and Bell." I explained.

He layed down next to me on the bed.

"I won't go tonight. You need me here." He said.

I defiantly didn't was to ruin his bachelor party.

"No." I laughed "Go. I'll be fine."

He kissed me.

"I would rather stay with you." He pouted.

"No!" I yelled "Go have fun! It's your last night as a free man."

"Well if that's the case, tie me up and throw me in closet 'cause I don't need one last night as a free man!" He laughed.

"If you don't go, I won't stay!" I laughed.

"Fine." He whined "I'll go. But I am not going to like it!"

I laughed. He started to kiss me. He kissed me the same way he had the day we got engaged.

"Let's go!" Scott yelled.

Skyler stopped kissing me.

"I love you and I'll miss you." Skyler whispered.

"I love you and I'll miss you too." I giggled.

He got up and left with his brothers. I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, all of the girls were surrounding me. I looked at the clock.

"It's six in the morning!" I yawned "What are all of you doing in here?"

"It's time for you to get ready." Neo said.

"Yeah so rise and shine sleepy head!" Melinda cheered.

I hauled my butt out of bed. I went into the bathroom and followed the orders of Neo and took a shower. When I was finished, I put on one of Skyler's t-shirts and went to my mirror. Melinda took a blow dryer and a curling iron. She blow dried my hair, then pinned it up into curls.

"You look so beautiful! She screeched "All I have to do is put on your make up! Then Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Ellie are going to help you with your dress!"

I smiled as she put on the eyeliner.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked.

"Of course!" I laughed "I just feel kind of nervous at the same time!"

"Everything will be perfect!" She giggled "There is no reason to worry."

I continued to smile. She put on mascara, blush, eye shadow, and lip stick. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how beautiful I was. Melinda pulled me over to Ellie. They put my dress on me. It was a silky off white dress that hugged my waist. I loved it.

"I have something that I want you to wear." Ellie said, smiling.

I followed her into her bedroom. She pulled out a diamond necklace. It was the most stunning that I had ever seen. She walked over and put it around my neck.

"I wore this at my wedding." She explained "My mother gave it to me when I was human. I loved my mother very much. I want you to wear it and keep it."

I turned to look at her.

"I can't keep this." I whispered.

"Yes you can." She laughed "I want you too. Skyler never had a girlfriend in his entire life or, at least not anyone he truly cared about. He loves you though. More than anything on this planet. You are perfect for each other. You make him happy and I know he makes you happy. I know you will be the perfect daughter in law. I know that if Bell were here she would be too."

I hugged her.

"We need to get you too the church now." She laughed.

I smiled and nodded. I put on my white flats and went into the limo. Everyone was dressed and ready for the wedding. My babies were ready and so was Evangeline.

"Let's go to the wedding!" Mel cheered.

I couldn't stop smiling. When we arrived at the church I grew nervous. Could I do this? Why was I doing this? We walked into the church; Tristian was waiting to walk me down the isle.

"You look beautiful!" He complimented me.

"Thank you." I giggled nervously.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered.

The music started playing. First, the bride's maids were off. Mel led the line. Neo, Elizabeth, and Charlotte followed. Next was Rae, the flower girl. She was just as beautiful as the others. I was next. I walked through the doors. The minute I saw Skyler, any fears I had melted away. I held on tightly to my bouquet of lilies. When I made it to the end of the isle Tristian kissed my cheek. I let go of his arm and took Skyler's. He was handsome in his tuxedo. The priest went on. I felt nervous and dizzy. Right before the priest could say the words I had been dying to hear, the back doors bursted open. I turned around and saw exactly what I needed to see. Bell and Dameon…..Alive. They were wet from being in the tanks and they were holding hands. There were gasps everywhere.

"There is no way in hell that there will be a wedding without us." Dameon laughed.

I ran to the back of the church and hugged them.

"I…Can't….Believe…..You're here!" I yelled in between sobs.

"Alright." Bell chuckled "Go back up there for God's sake and get married already."

She stopped me before I moved.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul. The tears that fall from them, are just as precious." Bell whispered

I let go of Bell and Dameon and smiled.

I walked back to Skyler. He smiled at me.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back "That's why we're here."

"Now if we're all ready." The priest laughed.

He went on with the vows. We exchanged rings. Then the priest said the magical words that I had been dying to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Skyler kissed me. This kiss was better than any of them before. Even though everything had changed, life was moving on. So was I.


End file.
